goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens revives Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, throws Murray up to the sun and gets grounded
(sequel to Mundy ungrounds Lindsey and gets grounded) At the pavement, Skeens was feeling annoyed. Skeens: Man! I can't believe that creep Murray killed Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat! She was Lindsey Robinson's favourite character! My friend Mundy has to unground Lindsey, but Lindsey's dad disrespected her sadness and grounded her. What shall I do? Then Skeens thought of something. Skeens: I know! I will go to the graveyard and revive Sagwa, and then I will throw Murray up to the sun! Skeens went off to the graveyard, and then he arrived at the graveyard. Then he stopped Sagwa's grave. Skeens: Time to revive Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat! Skeens began to revive Sagwa and then Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat was brought back to life. Sagwa: Yay! I'm brought back to life! Thank you so much for reviving me, Skeens! Skeens: That's all right! I'm sorry to say that Murray killed you. You stay here, I'll deal with that guy. Sagwa: Good luck, Skeens! Skeens went off to find Murray, and then later, he entered the park and he found Murray and quick as a flash he picked Murray up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. Murray: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Skeens: No. I won't let you go. You are the worst guy ever who killed Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Skeens began to swing Murray round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Murray was just a blurry circle going round and round Skeens' head. Suddenly, Skeens let go of Murrays leg, and Murray went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Murray crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Skeens, and he ate it up. Skeens: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Skeens cheered. Skeens: Yaaaaaay! Murray is dead for good! He'll never kill Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat or anyone ever again! Back home, Skeens' dad was furious and upset with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you revive Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat and throw Murray up to the sun! Murray is a good kid! And where did you get the idea from? Skeens: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate Murray, because he sucks. He killed Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, and Sagwa was Lindsey Robinson's favourite character, and Mundy has to unground Lindsey. But her dad disrespected Lindsey's sadness and now Mundy is grounded, thanks to that loser! He's the worst guy ever. He's stupid, and I hate him! Skeens' dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to his death, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month with no TV! Go to your room right now! Skeens went up to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens Emma as Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Steven as Murray Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff